Saling
by ambudaff
Summary: Untuk Hanasu of Chocolato, White Chocolate. Aku juga dapat coklat kok!


**SALING**

_Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto, walau chibinya kepunyaan Ambu #ditaboks_

_Rating K+, genre friendship. Chibi Naruto-Chibi Sasuke, bisa dianggap sekuel dari __**Salmeterol**__, walau bisa dibaca terpisah_

_Diikutsertakan dalam __**Hanasu of Chocolato**__, White Chocolate_

-o0o-

"_Temeeee_!" suara nyaring itu membelah kesunyian pagi di kediaman Uchiha. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita.

"Eh, Naruto, sudah datang! Ayo masuk, sarapan dulu!" sahut wanita itu ramah, sambil berjalan menuju pintu pagar, membuka gemboknya. Sepertinya, telat sedetik saja, Naruto pasti sudah melompati pagar!

"Ehehe, Mikoto-_basan_! Sudah sarapan tadi, kok. Apa Sasuke sudah siap?" tanya bocah pirang itu mengikuti wanita itu masuk ke rumah.

"Sudah, dari tadi juga sudah siap," mereka bersama-sama masuk ke ruang tengah yang juga menjadi ruang makan keluarga Uchiha.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Fugaku-_jisan_," sapa Naruto santun, tapi kemudian beralih pada Sasuke yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya, "—kau ini lama sekali sih!"

Fugaku tersenyum tipis, "Tidak akan terlambat. Kalian berangkat sama-sama saja," sahutnya sambil melirik anak sulungnya, Itachi, yang sedang menghabiskan susunya.

"Ini bekal kalian, jangan lupa," Mikoto mengangsurkan masing-masing satu bungkusan _bento_ pada Sasuke, Itachi, dan satu lagi untuk Naruto.

"Eh, aku juga dapat? Tapi _Kaasan_ sudah membuatkan untukku—"

"Terima saja, _Dobe_, biasanya juga kau kan bisa menghabiskannya!" sungut Sasuke.

Naruto hanya nyengir, "Rezeki tidak baik ditolak, iya kan, _Basan_?"

Mikoto terkekeh sambil mengucek-ucek rambut Naruto. "Sudah, sana pergi, jangan sampai terlambat!"

"_Arigatou_, _Basan_!" Naruto memasukkan _bento_ ke dalam ranselnya, "—ayo kita berangkat!"

Sasuke dan Itachi masing-masing pamit pada orangtuanya, dan mereka bertiga berangkat. Itachi berjalan di depan, seperti sudah tidak sabar lagi sampai ke akademi.

"_Temee_, ada apa sih, kok kau kemarin _keukeuh_ kita bareng berangkat? Biasanya tidak suka ditemani—" sahut Naruto sambil mereka berjalan.

"Hn," sahutnya pendek.

Tapi Itachi terkekeh, "Dia mencari perlindungan. Kalau berjalan bersamamu, dia aman—" dan Itachi mendapat hadiah tonjokan di bahunya dari Sasuke, "Ouch!"

"Berisik!"

"Perlindungan apa?" Naruto bingung. Kenapa Sasuke mencari perlindungan darinya, toh dia bisa melindungi diri sendiri? Kalau mau dibilang, di angkatannya di akademi, Sasuke paling tinggi nilainya.

"Kau tak ingat hari ini hari apa?" Itachi masih mencoba berteka-teki.

"Hari apa?" Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Sekarang—sekarang 12 Februari kan? Atau 13? Ada apa sih?"

"Sekarang 14 Februari, dan hari ini hari yang paling menakutkan untuk _Ototou_!" Itachi terkekeh lagi, dan sudah berkelit menghindar sebelum kena tonjokan berikutnya dari Sasuke.

Naruto sudah membuka mulut lagi untuk bertanya, tapi tak jadi. Di pinggir jalan, seorang gadis seperti sedang menunggu mereka.

"Itachi-_kun_~" sapanya dengan suara merdu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan berpita pink dan memberikannya pada Itachi, "Terima ya—" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Itachi menerimanya, membalas tersenyum, "_Arigatou_, Sana-_chan_."

Wajah gadis itu memerah, dan tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Ia kemudian berlari pergi. Itachi memasukkan bingkisannya ke dalam ransel, kemudian meneruskan berjalan pergi.

"Kau lihat, Naruto? Ini yang ditakutkan _Ototou_—" Itachi terkekeh lagi, berjalan lebih cepat menyusul Naruto yang sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Maksud _Niisan_—"

"Aaaah, _Aniki_ berisik!" sanggah Sasuke.

Baru Naruto mengerti. "Aku tahu! Sekarang _Valentine Day_ ya? Dan _Teme_ takut diserbu cewek-cewek! Gyahahaha!"

Ini memang tahun pertama Sasuke dan Naruto bersekolah di akademi, dan ini juga tahun pertama mereka bertemu dengan Valentine Day. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang anak tunggal dan belum berpengalaman bersekolah, Sasuke sudah cukup hapal akan apa yang akan terjadi di akademi, bercermin pada pengalaman Itachi.

Benar saja, belum jauh mereka berjalan, sudah ada gadis kecil menghentikan perjalanan mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini untukmu—"

Naruto tahu gadis ini seangkatan dengan mereka, tapi tidak sekelas, karenanya Naruto tidak mengenal namanya.

"—aku tidak suka makan yang manis-manis—" Sasuke masih berusaha menghindar.

"Terimalah, aku sudah susah-susah membuatnya semalaman lho—" gadis cilik itu memasang wajah memelas.

Terpaksa Sasuke menerimanya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_—" Wajah gadis cilik itu memerah, persis seperti gadis yang tadi memberikan bingkisan pada Itachi, dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Sekarang Itachi tidak terkekeh, tapi tertawa gelak-gelak! Alhasil Sasuke semakin merengut.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka yang pendek ke akademi, entah ada berapa gadis menunggu untuk memberikan bingkisan, baik untuk Itachi atau untuk Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau harus ditemani, _Teme_?" Naruto bingung dengan perannya.

"Lihat saja nanti," Sasuke menyahut pendek, masih merengut. Masuk gerbang akademi, mereka berpisah jalan. Naruto dan Sasuke membelok ke kelas-kelas dasar, sementara Itachi meneruskan perjalanan ke kelas-kelas tingkat akhir.

"Perhatikan—" Sasuke menyuruh Naruto memusatkan perhatian. Benar saja, ada seorang gadis memberikan bingkisan, sama seperti yang tadi, tetapi kali ini karena Itachi sendirian, selepas memberikan bingkisan, gadis itu tiba-tiba—

'Cup' ke pipi Itachi. Gadis itu langsung lari menjauh.

"Kau lihat?" Sasuke merengut.

"Bwahahaha! Jadi kau takut ada cewek menciummu, makanya kau tak mau berjalan sendirian? Bwahahaha!"

"Tsk!"

Baru berjalan dua-tiga langkah menuju kelas, sudah ada gadis cilik lagi menghadang. Naruto kenal, dia anak kelas sebelah yang centil, Yamanaka Ino.

"Sasukeeeee! Ini untukmu. Terima ya, sudah capek-capek bikinnya—" bingkisan itu dijejalkan ke tangan Sasuke. Lalu, eeeeh! Dia sudah membuat gerakan akan mencium pipi Sasuke, ketika tiba-tiba disadarinya ada Naruto di sebelahnya.

"A-ada Naruto—" sahutnya sambil lalu, tak jadi mencium. "Coklatnya dimakan yaaaa!" dan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kuncir pirangnya, dia menjauh.

"Jadi itu. Kalau sedang ada aku, tak ada yang mau menciummu, begitu? Jadi aku dijadikan tameng, begitu?" tawa Naruto terdengar getir.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tapi Naruto juga tak menuntut jawaban, karena di dalam kelas Sasuke semakin sibuk. Berusaha menolak bingkisan-bingkisan dari teman-teman gadis sekelasnya. Yang dengan berbagai dalih berusaha agar bingkisan mereka diterima. Alhasil Sasuke berjalan ke kursinya dengan setumpukan bingkisan.

"Padahal aku tak suka makanan yang manis—" gerutu Sasuke.

"Memang merepotkan," Shikamaru menguap melewati mereka, "—tapi secara ritual, kalau tak diterima itu tak sopan. Cih, benar-benar merepotkan—" di tangan Shikamaru juga ada sebuah bingkisan. Sepertinya Temari—gadis angkatan di atas mereka—yang memberikannya.

Bel berbunyi, dan Iruka-_sensei_ sudah kelihatan berjalan mendekati kelas. Anak-anak cepat kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, duduk dengan rapi.

Jadi, tak ada yang memperhatikan tatkala seseorang mendadak menjadi pendiam.

-o0o-

Situasi istirahat yang ramai, membuat tak ada yang memperhatikan juga, bahwa anak itu tak ikut dalam keramaian. Masih saja ada anak perempuan dari kelas itu ataupun dari kelas lain yang berusaha memberikan bingkisan pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tak memperhatikan, ke mana Naruto.

Anak itu sedang menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Celingukan kanan-kiri, tak ada orang di atap. Berhasil.

Tapi—

—dia lupa bekalnya!

Hari ini dia mendapat dua _bento_ untuk bekal makan siang, dan dia malah melupakannya di ransel! Hgrrrgh!

Hari yang benar-benar sial untuknya. Dari tadi dia menyaksikan, mulai dari Itachi-_niisan_, Sasuke, bahkan Shikamaru, mendapat bingkisan. Dia tidak. Tidak ada cewek yang ingat padanya, tidak ada cewek yang mau memberikan coklat padanya. Kesal, kabur ke atap, malahan lupa _bento_-nya. Apa itu bukan sial sejati?

Jadi, apa dia akan kembali ke kelas dan mengambil _bento_-nya?

Tapi ia harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang sedang membicarakan coklat dan coklat dan coklat!

Jadi, ia tetap di atap sini?

Tapi lapar!

Perutnya berkeruyukan.

Naruto menelan ludah. Sepertinya, menelan ludah saja sulit. Gyah, Naruto! Kau ini, lapar dan haus, dan kau tak membawa apa-apa ke atas sini! Di atap sekolah cuma ada angin!

Pintu atap sekolah _berkeriyut-keriyut_. Engselnya sudah harus diminyaki. Tapi itu juga berarti lain.

Ada yang datang.

Ditunggunya sampai pintunya terbuka benar-benar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Anak kelas sebelah. Yang rambutnya hitam panjang kebiruan, dengan mata lavendernya.

"N-Na-Naruto-_kun_—"

"Hinata?"

Tanpa suara, gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan. Pitanya berwarna ungu muda, kotaknya pink. Hampir sama dengan bingkisan-bingkisan yang sedang ramai diserahkan di kelas tadi.

Naruto hampir tak percaya.

"Untukku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto menerimanya. Terasa bingkisan itu bergetar. Tentunya tangan Hinata yang gemetar.

"Untukku?" ulang Naruto.

"Y-ya. A-aku mem-membuatnya sen-sendiri. A-ada yang coklat pu-putih, ada juga yang _dark chocolate_, ka-kalau kau tak suka m-ma-manis. Se-semoga ada yang disuka," dengan ucapan itu ia membungkuk, lalu cepat-cepat berlari pergi.

Naruto bengong.

"_Arigatou_—" bisiknya. Dibukanya pita itu, lalu dibukanya kotaknya. Ada banyak coklat beraneka rupa di dalamnya. Bentuknya macam-macam, ada kulit kerang, ada lingkaran, ada wajik, ada _teddy bear_ kecil. Warnanya juga macam-macam, ada coklat biasa, ada merah muda, ada biru muda. Mungkin ini coklat putih yang diwarnai? Bahkan ada coklat yang warnanya sangat gelap, nyaris hitam. Inikah _dark chocolate_?

Apakah mending dimakan sekarang saja? Toh ia lapar—

Pintu itu _berkeriyut-keriyut_ lagi. Tapi kali ini Naruto tak begitu memperhatikannya, fokus sedang terarah pada kotak coklat itu.

"Kau punya dua kotak _bento_, dan dua-duanya ditinggalkan begitu saja," anak yang baru datang itu langsung duduk di sampingnya. Meletakkan kedua kotak _bento_ di samping Naruto, dan membuka kotak _bento_nya sendiri, "_Itadakimasu_!"

"S-Sasuke?"

"Iya, memangnya hantu?"

Naruto menghela napas. Disimpannya kotak coklat di sisinya. Diambilnya satu kotak _bento_, dibukanya, diambilnya sumpitnya, "_Itadakimasu_!" sahutnya pelan, dan mulai makan.

Beberapa suap berlalu, sebelum ia memecah kesunyian, "Bagaimana kau bisa melarikan diri dari kerumunan anak-anak cewek itu, _Teme_?"

"Kakashi-_sensei_," sahutnya, menelan dahulu seluruh suapannya sebelum ia meneruskan, "—Kakashi-_sensei_ menyuruhku ikut dengannya ke ruang guru. Jadi aku ambil saja ranselku, ranselmu, dan mengikutinya ke ruang guru. Ternyata di sana sudah ada beberapa orang 'korban' kerumunan cewek dari kelas lain yang diselamatkan Kakashi-_sensei_," Sasuke menyeringai, "—ada Neji, ada Gaara—"

"Lalu, kau disuruh apa?"

"Tidak disuruh apa-apa. Kakashi-_sensei_ tahu, kalau kami bisa-bisa tak sempat makan kalau harus mengurus kerumunan cewek-cewek itu—"

Naruto terkekeh.

"Jadi, Neji dan Gaara makan di ruang guru—"

"—dan aku melihat di ranselmu, _bento_-mu tak kau sentuh. Jadi aku permisi pada Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk mencarimu—"

Keduanya terdiam, menghabiskan _bento_ masing-masing. Tanpa suara, Naruto membuka _bento_-nya yang kedua, dan menawarkannya pada Sasuke. Keduanya menghabiskannya bersama.

"_Dobe_—"

Naruto mengangkat pandangannya dari potongan udang terakhir yang disumpitnya.

"—maaf ya—"

Pandangan Naruto berubah heran. "Kenapa?"

"Aku—aku menggunakanmu. Kata _aniki_ juga, aku menggunakanmu, aku berlindung padamu. Berlindung dari serbuan cewek-cewek itu. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau—kalau itu menyakitkanmu."

"Eh?"

"Melihat banyak kado coklat untukku, sedang kau tak ada—" kalimat Sasuke berhenti, saat ia menyadari bahwa di sisi Naruto ada sebuah kotak pink.

"Aku juga punya kok, _Teme_!" celoteh Naruto riang. Diletakkannya kotak _bento_ yang sudah kosong, diambilnya kotak coklatnya, dibuka tutupnya. "Tadi kau bilang kau tak suka makan coklat. Kau tak suka manis kan?" Naruto mengambil sepotong coklat berwarna kehitaman. "Nah, tadi, kata Hinata-_chan_, yang warnanya gelap itu _dark chocolate_, tak manis. Nih, cobain!" diulurkannya coklat itu.

Sasuke menatapnya. "Tak manis?"

Diambilnya potongan coklat itu. Dicicipinya sesudut. "Hm, benar juga. Aku suka ini—"

Naruto nyengir. "Ini, ada banyak yang _dark _kalau kau mau—"

Sasuke menghabiskan potongan yang ada di tangannya. "Simpan dulu. Nanti pulang bersamaku lagi ya, bantu bawa coklat-coklat itu. Buatmu. Kecuali yang _dark, _rasanya aku juga ada yang _dark_—"

"Buatku?"

"Buatmu. Semuanya, kecuali yang _dark_—"

"Okey. Nanti yang _dark_ ini juga semuanya buatmu—"

-o0o-

Sore menjelang di kediaman Uchiha, saat dua bocah _belepotan_ coklat sedang berlatih melempar _kunai_.

**FIN**


End file.
